Mayor's Residence
The Mayor's Residence is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. It is the home of Clock Town's mayor, Dotour as well as his wife, Madame Aroma, and his son Kafei. It is also the seat of Clock Town's government. It is open to the public from 10:00 a.m. to 8:00 p.m. The first room is a lobby where those seeking an audience are made to wait, complete with a desk and a Receptionist. There are two doors leading from the main room. The door on the left leads to Mayor Dotour's office, while the door on the right leads to Madame Aroma's lounge and the drawing room. Points of interest Mayor Dotour's Office Mayor Dotour's office is the site of an intense debate between Mutoh, the boss of Clock Town's Carpenters, and Captain Viscen, the commander of the Clock Town Soldiers, over whether or not the Carnival of Time should still take place with the Moon looming over the Clock Tower. Mutoh argues that the Carnival should still be celebrated while Captain Viscen contests that the people of Clock Town should be evacuated to the far reaches of Termina in order to escape the Moon's impending fall. Mayor Dotour is caught in the middle of the argument and remains indecisive. After Link completes Anju and Kafei's side quest, he can break up the argument by wearing the Couple's Mask and speaking to the mayor; Mayor Dotour will then declare that the decision to evacuate should be left up to individual people, and no one should be forced to leave or stay. He will then give Link a Piece of Heart as thanks for helping him put an end to the argument. Madame Aroma's Lounge Madame Aroma's lounge is behind the door on the right side of Receptionist's desk. It is a fairly important place, being where the Couple's Mask side quest begins. When Link speaks to Madame Aroma after 10:00 am on the first or Second Day while in Hylian form, she mistakes him for the detective hired to search for her missing son, Kafei, and gives him Kafei's Mask to help him gather information. Link can also witness a meeting between the mayor's wife and Toto, the manager of the Zora band, The Indigo-Go's and Gorman, regarding the Gorman Troupe's performance for the upcoming Carnival of Time. Interestingly, if Link talks to Madame Aroma in her lounge while wearing the Deku Mask, she mentions a Deku Elementary, which is never seen in-game or spoken of again. Drawing Room The Drawing Room contains Kafei's bedroom, which is secluded from the rest of the room. On a desk is Kafei's diary, which reveals part of the story of Kafei's last days before his mysterious disappearance. ''Majora's Mask 3D'' Like most areas in the 3DS remake, new furnishings appear in the Mayor's Residence such as a small-scale model of Clock Town and portraits on the walls. One portrait that appears behind the Receptionist's desks features a young Mayor Dotour literally sweeping a young Madame Aroma off her feet. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask locations